Red Earth X Street Fighter
This page explains in detail the interactions between the Red Earth series and the Street Fighter series. Street Fighter V Patch ver.02.050 The design of newcomer character Menat to Street Fighter V includes a nod to Red Earth in its background, according to the game's director Takayuki Nakayama as said in commentary published in the Japanese-exclusive artbook Street Fighter V Arcade Edition - A Visionary Book II. According to Nakayama's commentary, Menat's crystal ball is "a product of a god-beast believed to have once protected the phantom desert kingdom of Alanbird". Alanbird is one of the nations in Red Earth, known in the English version as Sangypt. This commentary indicates a Type 1 link between both series, as it is establishing the existence of an element from Red Earth in the Street Fighter setting, namely the existence of the kingdom of Alanbird. Further references can be inferred to reinforce the link: Menat's crystal ball is known as the "Left Eye of the Lion", a reference to the Egyptian deity Sekhmet, who carries a lioness appearance and the epithet "Eye of Ra". Red Earth features its own version of Sekhmet, the lion chimera-like living statue Secmeto (known as Ravange in English) whose name is just a misromanization of Sekhmet (both are written the exact same in Katakana), and official material for the game has referred to Secmeto specifically as a "god-beast", using the same kanji as in the commentary. All this could be inferred to mean Secmeto has a part in the crystal ball's creation. Street Fighter V: Arcade Edition Extra Battle Mode Vs. Leo Leo from Red Earth appears as the 19th crossover costume for Street Fighter V: Arcade Edition, introduced in Extra Battle Mode in a month-long Challenge series of battles. Available for Alex, this costume puts him in a full-body crossover recreation of Leo's appearance. As all other Challenge costumes, the player needed to win 4 CPU battle challenges in Extra Battle Mode (titled "Quick & Immovable") to unlock it, each available only for a limited time. The player needed all four victories to earn the costume, otherwise the costume wouldn't be unlocked: * Challenge 1 went from March 14 to March 21, and winning it provided the "Wind Gem", representing Leo's boots. * Challenge 2 went from March 21 to March 28, and winning it provided the "Forest Gem", representing Leo's sword and shield. * Challenge 3 went from March 28 to April 4, and winning it provided the "Fire Gem", representing Leo's loincloth. * Challenge 4 went from April 4 to April 11, and winning it provided the "Mountain Gem", representing Leo's costume mask. Sfv_leo_alex_costume.png|Alex's Leo costume A second challenge event provided at the same time unlocked Leo's character theme from Red Earth as a custom BGM. This challenge ran from March 14 to April 11. Leo's costume was later added to the "Capcom Legends Bundle 2" DLC released in September 2019. Street Fighter V: Arcade Edition Extra Battle Mode Vs. Kenji Right after Leo's challenge event, Kenji (Mukuro in Japanese) from Red Earth became the 20th crossover costume for Street Fighter V: Arcade Edition, introduced in Extra Battle Mode in a month-long Challenge series of battles. Assigned to Zeku, this costume puts him in the ninja uniform of Kenji, with the young version of Zeku appearing in a green ninja uniform with a large komuso hat, a look inspired in Kenji's intro animation in which he appears wearing a brown-ish jacket and a komuso hat. As all other Challenge costumes, the player needed to win 4 CPU battle challenges in Extra Battle Mode (titled "Quick & Immovable") to unlock it, each available only for a limited time. The player needed all four victories to earn the costume, otherwise the costume wouldn't be unlocked: * Challenge 1 went from April 11 to April 18, and winning it provided the "Wind Gem", representing Kenji's boots. * Challenge 2 went from April 18 to April 25, and winning it provided the "Forest Gem", representing Kenji's gloves. * Challenge 3 went from April 25 to May 02, and winning it provided the "Fire Gem", representing Kenji's ninja suit. * Challenge 4 went from May 02 to May 09, and winning it provided the "Mountain Gem", representing Kenji's head gear. SFV_Kenji_Zeku_costume.png|Zeku's Kenji costume SFV_Kenji_Zeku_costume_young.png|Young Zeku variation of the costume Just like Leo before, a custom BGM challenge event for Kenji's character theme from Red Earth was featured for the duration of the challenge. This challenge ran from April 11 to May 09. Kenji's costume was later added to the "Capcom Legends Bundle 2" DLC released in September 2019. Street Fighter V: Arcade Edition Capcom Legends Bundle 2 The "Capcom Legends Bundle 2" DLC includes all Red Earth costumes, Cyberbots costumes and the Akane and Katt costumes, as well as any respective BGM offered during the month-long challenges. The bundle also includes new custom BGM from the represented series. In the case of Red Earth, it adds "Into the Legendary Earth", the title screen BGM from Red Earth. License Category:Links Category:Type 1 links Category:Direct links